The present invention relates to contact lens storage containers, and, more particularly, to disposable storage containers for contact lenses.
Many different types of containers have been used for storage of contact lenses. Some of these are relatively durable molded structures intended for repeated use and include replaceable covers. Others are relatively low cost disposable structures for storage of the lens prior to use by the wearer. Recently, the increasing use of disposable contact lens has resulted in efforts to produce lower cost containers.
All such storage containers must be relatively free from leakage of liquid and vapor to ensure that the lens will be immersed in the liquid within the container or exposed to a highly moist atmosphere so that the lens retains its high moisture content. Typical disposable lens containers have a molded receptacle and a foil cover which can be peeled therefrom.
Some permanent lens storage containers have employed complex structures for seating the lens at a specific position within the container. Illustrative of such containers are Ryder U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,657 which has a hanger with spheric surfaces to seat the contact lens and Kadlecik et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,517. Manning U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,579 provides a container with a base providing a convex surface and a cap with a concave surface to locate the lens therebetween. Shoup U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,569 employs a similar combination of convex/concave opposed surfaces. Waldman U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,478 positions the lens on a hanger molded on the cap between opposed concave/convex surfaces. Clawson et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,917 provides a concave surface on the cover to which the lens will adhere.
As can be seen, these are all relatively complex structures which are relatively expensive to fabricate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel disposable contact lens storage container for locating the lens and enabling its convenient removal from the container.
It is also an object to provide such a container which limits the potential for damaging the lens during removal.
A further object is to provide such a container which may be fabricated readily and economically.